


Because She's My Best Friend

by stormy_ocean_waters



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abuse, Adora and Catra are kids, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I guess this can be considered platonic, I'm sorry to anyone who reads this trainwreck in advance, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner being abusive, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner's A+ Parenting, The Fright Zone (She-Ra), because I was sad, from the day after season 5 came out, i also have not read it since then so, i cry, it isn't great, like 8 year olds, so uh, so you can read it that way, this is months old, this is the one time that I have written angst in my life ok, we all know I can't write it, y'all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy_ocean_waters/pseuds/stormy_ocean_waters
Summary: Ah yesShadow Weaver being abusive to smol Adora and Catra.That's basically it have a nice day.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 14





	Because She's My Best Friend

Catra trembled in fear as Shadow Weaver’s magic made its way around them, encasing the two in darkness. If only I had been more careful, then we wouldn’t have been caught I knew Shadow Weaver always takes out her anger on Catra, I mentally screamed at myself. But there was time for guilt later, I had to figure out how to save Catra! The seconds stretched passed the longer Catra was in Shadow Weaver’s grasp, and I grew increasingly worried until I finally flung myself into the orb of dark magic. I threw myself in front of Catra, arms outstretched, and screamed “NO!” The magic retreated, leaving a furious Shadow Weaver towering above us. 

Catra took the chance and ran, but I remained, fused to the ground, partially in fear, partially in defiance. Shadow Weaver growled, “WHY?!” She yelled, rage in her voice, “WHY ARE YOU CONSTANTLY DEFENDING CATRA? YOU NEVER LET ME PUT HER IN HER PLACE!” As she spoke, tendrils of the black magic curled around our legs, growing every second we stood there. When I didn’t speak, she said, “Catra is an insufferable, rebellious girl who deserves to be punished! You shouldn’t even be talking to her, she’s a bad influence!” At this, I grew angry, “Why? First of all, most of the time the stuff we do I follow along willingly, proving that I should be punished too!” I said, my voice growing louder, “Second of all, I defend her because she’s my BEST FRIEND, AND THAT’S WHAT FRIENDS DO! IT’S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU CAN’T SEE JUST HOW AMAZING SHE IS!” I stop at the look of pure hatred on Shadow Weaver’s face. Uh oh, that was a mistake, I think before a mysterious force throws me across the room and everything goes black.

\---

When Shadow Weaver’s magic starts to retreat, I run, thinking Adora’s behind me. “Hey, thanks for saving me back there.” I say between breaths, “Shadow Weaver’s a real prick sometimes. No, wait, all the time.” I laugh, expecting Adora to scold me, but when no sound comes, I turn, only to discover Adora wasn’t anywhere in sight. “Crap,” I mutter, already running back the way I came. 

When I reach the open door of the room I was in not five minutes ago, I peek in, only to see Shadow Weaver yelling at Adora, her magic swirling around them. “ “WHY ARE YOU CONSTANTLY DEFENDING CATRA? YOU NEVER LET ME PUT HER IN HER PLACE!” Upon hearing those words, I wilt but continue to listen in onto the conversation. When no sound comes for a few minutes, I peek back in, only to see Adora staring up at Shadow Weaver, and the latter attempting to regain some composure. “Catra is an insufferable, rebellious girl who deserves to be punished! You shouldn’t even be talking to her, she’s a bad influence!” At this, I feel a tear wet my cheek, and when I look back in I see an unexpected sight, Adora, with clenched fists, glaring at Shadow Weaver with everything she has. “Why? First of all, most of the time the stuff we do I follow along willingly, proving that I should be punished too!” Her voice steadily gets bigger as she says the next words, “Second of all, I defend her because she’s my BEST FRIEND, AND THAT’S WHAT FRIENDS DO! IT’S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU CAN’T SEE JUST HOW AMAZING SHE IS!” I reel back, shocked that Adora would so openly defy Shadow Weaver, to defend me.

I peer back into the room and almost gasp at the look on Shadow Weaver’s face. It’s one of her “I’m-going-to-kill-you-now-so-you-better-run” ones, and I want to cry out to Adora, to tell her to stop, to run away, but my voice doesn’t work. I see the magic pick up Adora and slam her into a wall. She crumples to the ground and doesn’t get back up. Shadow Weaver storms out. I just barely manage to hide before she sees me, and as soon as she’s out of sight, I run into the room, worry overtaking me. I slide onto my knees next to her, and whisper, “C’mon Adora, wake up!” When I get no response, I try again, louder this time, “Adora! Adora! Wake up!” 

\---

Everything was dark and silent. I try to move, but my attempts were futile. I listen, hearing fast, light footsteps, and someone comes beside me. I hear a distant, “Adora! Adora!” And try to place the voice, It wasn’t Lonnie, and it certainly wasn’t Kyle, but then it hits me. Catra! I try to open my eyes, and it doesn’t work the first few attempts, but finally, just as the person’s voice grows panicked, they open.

My first thought is, “Wow, everything’s so bright,” and then I see Catra and I immediately wonder who died. Her face is scrunched up in concern, and when I try to voice these thoughts, nothing comes out except for a loud groan. I attempt to sit up, but my body erupts in pain, making a very undignified whimper escape from my mouth. “Lay back down before you hurt yourself even more!” Catra whisper yells, her face morphing into a furious expression, “what were you thinking? You could have gotten killed!” I wince at her tone, and her face melts back into a concerned frown. “I just did what you would’ve done,” I say, my voice shaky, “besides, she has no right to say what she did.” Catra smiles and pulls me into a bone-crushing hug. I yelp, the pain suddenly flaring back to life, and she quickly pulls away, with an apologetic “Sorry.”

“Are you okay?” the concern had laced itself back into her features and voice. “Yeah, I’m fi-” I wince as the pain comes back, “fine,” I say, completing the thought. She shakes her head, “You are most definitely not fine. Let’s get you to bed so you can rest.” She helps me up, heavily supporting me as we make our way make to the dormitories. I stumble, shocked to see the rest of the junior cadets getting ready for bed. Us getting yelled at must have taken longer than I thought. Curious looks follow Catra and me as we walk slowly to our bed, and after what seems like forever, we reach it. She helps me in, and I drift off to sleep at the sound of her snores.

Late that night I wake up, and I see both of Catra’s glowing yellow and blue eyes watching me from the foot of my bed. “Catra?” I say softly. “Yeah?” she replies, “Do you need anything?” I smile softly, “No. I just wanted to say that you’re my best friend.” Her face splits into possibly the biggest grin I had ever seen. “You’re my best friend too.” and at that, we both fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys I know this is garbage so I am sorry.


End file.
